1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cooling current lines of a superconducting rotating machine, and more particularly to a cooling device for current lines of a superconducting rotating machine, which is capable of removing heat generated from the current lines of the superconducting rotating machine, thereby effectively preventing a superconducting coil from being deformed due to the heat generated from the current lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a superconducting rotating machine means a rotary driving device in which a superconducting coil is used as a field coil of a rotor, in place of a copper wire.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional superconducting rotating machine is illustrated. The conventional superconducting rotating machine includes a stator 100 having a sealed structure while including a stator coil 101 arranged in the stator 100, and a rotor 200 arranged in the stator 100 while including a superconducting coil 201 arranged around an outer peripheral surface of the rotor 200. The superconducting rotating machine also includes a support 300 mounted to an inner peripheral surface of the rotor 200 while extending through the stator 100, a pair of current lines 400 each connected, at one end thereof, to the superconducting coil 201 while extending horizontally, a power slip ring 500 connected to the other end of each current line 400, and mounted to an outer surface of the support 300 within the stator 100, and a brush 600 extending through the stator 100 while being in contact with the power slip ring 500.
An external electric power is supplied to the power slip ring 500 via the brush 600. The electric power supplied to the power slip ring 500 is applied to the current lines 400 which will rotate together with the rotor 200 while being in contact with the power slip ring 500. The electric power supplied to the current lines 400 is supplied to the superconducting coil 201 of the rotor 200, thereby causing the rotor 200 to rotate within the stator 100.
However, the above-mentioned conventional superconducting rotating machine has various problems.
For example, external heat may be transferred to the current lines via the brush and power slip ring. Furthermore, heat is generated at the current lines due to the resistance of the current lines. Such heat is transferred to the superconducting coil via the current lines, thereby causing the superconducting coil to be deformed.